


Too Bad

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom Misha Collins, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Playful Misha Collins, Smut, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: You’ve had enough of Misha’s playful, childish antics, but will you be able to handle the more mature version of him?





	Too Bad

Too Fucking Bad

“…and that’s how I paid Jared and Jensen back for all the pranks they’ve pulled,” Misha answered the question during his solo panel.

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The whole crowd was enraptured by his story.

You groaned and Misha immediately smiled and looked over at you.

“Oh, did that disappoint you?” His gaze hardened as he finished the question.

The stern look on his face made your insides quiver as the audience searched for the source. You hid your face in your hands as you realized that you just put yourself in an awkward position. Your relationship with Misha was still very hush, hush and now you were going to be singled out. So much for blending in.

The worker passed a microphone quickly your way and soon the whole room, including Misha was waiting for you to speak.

“Sorry, it’s just I wish you wouldn’t stoop to their level of immaturity. You are so intelligent, so educated, and I’m sure…”

“Too bad!” Misha cut you off, probably worried you would give too much away or say something that would cause an uproar within the fandom.

“Hi! How are you?” Misha turned to the next person in the queue, refusing to continue the conversation that you have spoken to him about before.

You slouched down in your seat and did your best to blend back in with the crowd for the rest of the day.

After Misha finished up for the day, he met you back in the hotel room. He came bouncing into the room, in full mischievous five-year-old mode. You knew immediately he had last been hanging out with Jared and Jensen.

You were in the middle of a particularly engaging chapter of your book and wanted to finish it up, so you kept reading as he flitted about the room.

Misha pulled off his jacket and flung it over the chair and slipped out of his shoes as he talked to you. You, however, were not in the mood for all of his childlike antics, so you kept reading, nodding and occasionally humming in agreement.

Soon Misha went quiet. When you looked up he was standing next to the bed in nothing but a t-shirt and his boxer-briefs, smiling at you.

“Good book?” Misha snagged it out of your hands with a sly smirk.

“Hey! Give it back! I was in the middle of reading, you are going to lose my place!” You reached out as he yanked it away, causing you to have to stand up and push yourself towards him to try to get it back.

“Oh, you want this back?” Misha teased, stretching his hand as far away from you as he could.

“Yes. Yes, I do.” You were trying to be stern but couldn’t help the smile creeping at the corner of your lips.

“Too fucking bad,” Misha chuckled. “Fucking.”

“Oh,” you groaned, pinching the bridge of your nose.

“Would you just grow up already and act like the man I know you are?” You scolded him.

Misha’s smile faded. His posture grew stiff. His gaze seemed to sear your skin. Before he said a word, he was already demanding your respect. When he spoke again his voice was deep, rough, and full of power. 

“You mean like this?” Misha pulled you into his firm embrace.


End file.
